stolen
by lunanigh282
Summary: England wakes up to find himself chained up to russias basement. He doesnt understand why or how he got there. he also cant seem to figure out where his hero is.
1. Chapter 1

unfortunately i do not own Hetalia~

England stolen

How the bloody hell I ended up chained up to a wall in Russia's basement ill never understand nor do i even remember happening. All I do know right now is my head is pounding and my whole body aches. I glanced down at my body and gasped. my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

" Where the Bloody Hell are my clothes!"

I continued looking over my body finally noticing a dried red substance covering my legs and chest. Blood, why the hell am I covered in blood. how long have I been here for it to have dried up. All these questions forming in my mind were all interrupted by one large important question.

' Wheres America?'

He was the last person i had talked to before everything went blank and I ended up here in Russia's basement. What was he doing right now. Was he looking for me, had he even noticed i went missing. If he did notice would he even care... of course he wouldn't care. I mean why would he its not like we were even close to each other. He probably did notice but just didn't care. with my mind being clouded by such depressing thoughts I didn't even notice someone had entered the room.

" Your finally awake, DA."

I looked up and stared at the Russian standing in the doorway. He was smiling his signature childish smile. It sickened me greatly and I snapped.

" Why the bloody hell am I chained up to your basement, NAKED!"

Instead of answering me Russia just laughed. I wished I wasn't chained up so i could strangle him. As if Russia could read my thoughts he stopped laughing and walked over to me.

" Even if you weren't chained to the wall you still wouldn't be able to do anything to me, DA."

I glared at Russia, he was smiling again. I grew pissed and without thinking I spit on his face. I stared in horror as his smile faded into a frown and an evil purple aura wavered around him. I could hear my heart banging against my chest and the sound of the chains clanging together as my legs shook from fear. I watched as Russia wiped the spit from his face and turned around. He walked over to the far side of the room. I couldn't see what he was doing but as he turned back around I felt my heart stop and my eyes widened again. Russia began laughing when he saw my reaction, he began walking back to me. I stared at the object in his hands, it was a black leather whip. As i stared at it I noticed parts of it were tainted dark red, blood... probably my blood.

As Russia approached me I felt my wounds I already had stinging. I wanted so badly to be able to run but I couldn't. I was chained to a wall, A wall that I knew would soon be stained red. Russia finally stopped in front of me. He leaned his face forward so it was only inches away from mine.

" When im done with you, you'll be begging for me to kill you, DA."

Before I could even react to what Russia had said the crack of a whip sounded and pain surged threw my body. A scream erupted from my throat and tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I tried to scream for help but before I could the whip sounded again followed by more pain. More tears formed and dripped from my eyes. I screamed in pain as the whip continued making contact with my skin. eventually everything began to grow blurry and before I knew it everything went black.

I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my story. i was sitting in class and got bored so i decided to write this. sorry America doesn't appear until next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Americas POV

Americas finally coming into the story.

(Americas pov)

It had been a couple weeks since I had last seen England... actually come to think it, that was also the last time I had heard from the Brit. I had called him a couple days ago to invite him over to watch a movie with me but he never answered his phone. I even called France to see if he had seen or heard from him. unfortunately France hadn't heard or seen him, not since the last meeting which was also the last time I had seen him. I'm worried about him that's why im on a plane heading to England right now. hopefully hes at his house perfectly fine and has some dumb reason for not answering my calls.

As the plane entered Britain I noticed it was raining. of course it was raining, it seemed to always be raining when I came to visit. I stared at the window wishing the plane would just land already. finally the plane landed and I grabbed my luggage. I quickly made my way through the crowds of people in the airport. I got passed everyone and was finally able to get outside. i ran over to a waiting taxi. I got in and gave the driver englands address. As the taxi drove to englands I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. Once the taxi came to a stop I paid the driver and jumped out. I ran to the front door and immediately started knocking. I stood in the rain knocking on the door for what seemed like forever. I decided that i would just try to walk in, but i doubted the door would be unlocked. i grasped the doorknob and began turning it. to my surprise the door was unlocked. Not only did the fact that englands door was unlocked surprise me but it also worried me. All the years I had known England he never ever left his door unlocked. Even during the day when he was home he would lock it. I walked into the house and gasped. The living room was thrashed pictures where on the ground and were shattered. The coffee table was flipped over while everything that had been on was scattered across the floor. I walked deeper into the house and noticed the kitchen was in bad state to. There was broken glass everywhere and a pile of dirty dishes was laying in the sink. That was a bad sign the house being thrashed and dishes not being washed meant the worst at the moment. I began to panic and started yelling out englands name.

" ENGLAND...ENGLAND...IGGY... ARTIE."

I ran all throughout the house checking every room for him but to no avail. I walked back into the living room and punched the wall in frustration. Dammit where the hell could he be. What the hell could have happened here. I was beyond worried at the moment. I pulled out my phone and dialed Frances number.

" Bonjour Amerique."

" Hey France something horrible happened. England's been kidnapped!"

I could hear France laughing over the phone after I was done speaking.

" What the hell France this isn't a laughing matter. I'm being one hundred percent serious right now!"

There was more laughing over the line before France finally spoke again.

" Calm done Amerique, Angleterre is fine. I was just as worried as you, mostly when I went to visit him the other day and found his house thrashed. I was going to call you and ask if he was with you but before I had the chance my phone rang. When I answered it I was relieved to find it was England. He told me he was on a vacation at the moment and wouldn't be back for awhile. He also explained to me that his house was thrashed because his brothers had come over. They turned the place upside down while they were there and he didn't have time to clean up before he left. So there's nothing to worry about Amerique."

I sighed in relief after hearing all that France had to say. So that's all he was on vacation and his brothers thrashed his house. wow now I actually felt a little stupid for worrying so much about it.

" Thanks for clearing things up for me France. I'll see you in a couple days at the next world meeting."

With that I hung up the phone and made my way to the front door to leave. As I passed the kitchen something caught my eye. I walked into the kitchen and over to the counter where an empty bottle of vodka sat on its side. I picked the bottle up and examined it.

" Hmm I didn't know England drank vodka. Oh well I guess its not something I should be getting into."

I put the bottle back down and made my way out of the house. I called for a taxi and eventually I was back on a plane heading to America. I smiled as I stared out the window watching as the plane got further away from England. I was worried for nothing, but its strange I never knew England as the type to take vacations.

Sorry this is only Americas reaction to England disappearing even though he doesn't know the real truth of what happened. The next chapter will be longer with more England, Russia, and America. there will also be confrontations between nations about englands disappearance.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay finally chapter three. things are about to get serious... well ok more serious.

England's pov

(After Frances 'mentioned' phone call with England.)

I glared at Russia as he hung up his cellphone. I still couldn't believe he made me lie to France over the phone about where I was. I couldn't believe France believed it, he knows I don't take vacations and that I never have my brothers over. I sighed, well there went my only chance to be saved. I looked up at Russia who was currently smiling at me. I glared at him wanting so badly to hurt him. Russia continued smiling quietly not speaking at all. Finally after five minutes of complete silence he spoke.

" Your never getting saved, DA."

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it. There was nothing to protest, I knew he was completely right. France was my only chance to be saved and now he thinks im fine so he wont come looking for me. Then there's America who probably hasn't noticed I went missing, but once he does I bet he will end up calling France who will tell him my lie. America being the idiot he is will end up believing it and I'll be here chained to Russia's basement waiting till I breathe my last breath. I looked at Russia again who was not only smiling but was also laughing to.

" What the bloody hell are you laughing at!"

Russia stopped laughing but still smiled.

" I'm laughing because you cant argue with me because you know Im right. No ones coming to save you, no ones going to look for you. Eventually everyone's bound to forget about you completely, DA."

I bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw some blood. I knew my eyes had tears in them by now. Dammit how could I let what Russia said get to me like this. I looked down feeling defeated, I the great nation England had lost. I didn't look up when I heard Russia laughing again followed by the sound of him walking away. I looked up to see him walk out of the room and close the door. I sighed in relief, glad that this time he didn't whip me. I looked around and then down at myself. It was cold without my clothes... I still cant believe he leaves me chained up naked in this cold basement. The least he could do is give me some pants... never mind why would he do that hes going to kill me eventually anyway. I sigh again and closed my eyes. I was tired and now would be the best time to sleep before Russia came back to punish me more. After a couple minutes I was taken away by sleep.

Four days later at the international world meeting~

(Americas pov)

I walked into the meeting room hoping to see England, but unfortunately he wasn't there. I sighed and walked over to my seat. I sat down and laid my head on the table disappointed by the fact. I began thinking of England but was interrupted when France came over to me and spoke.

" Don't look so sad amerique he'll be back from vacation eventually. You look as if hes going to never come back."

I looked up at France, instead of feeling comfort from his words I still continued to feel depressed.

" France this doesn't seem right."

As I spoke those words France looked at me confused.

" non what doesn't feel right."

I sighed and sat up.

" Everything, the fact that England has been gone for so long. Hes been gone for three weeks France three weeks. he would never be gone that long mostly on a vacation. i mean for one he doesn't even take vacations. England taking a vacation is like Germany declining beer, its something that never happens. Also another thing is England always cleans his house even if he doesn't have time to. All of this doesn't make sense and also right now hes missing a world meeting that's something englands never done in his life he even came when he was sick. Come on France you have to admit all this doesn't seem to fit together."

When I finished I stared at France. His face was blank and I could tell he was thinking about everything I had just said. Finally he sighed and began to speak.

" I'll admit after thinking about it for a minute you right. This doesn't seem to add up at all, but I spoke to England on the phone and like I told you before he sounded fine. I'm pretty sure if he was in any danger or if anything was wrong he would have told me or at least sounded like he needed help."

I stared at France not fully convinced but I didn't argue anymore, instead I just knodded my head and watched as the other nations arrived. I continued staring at englands empty seat as the meeting continued. I wasn't paying any attention at all to what was going on, all I could focus on was englands spot and well just England in general. the meeting didn't have the same feel without him there. He wasn't there to yell at me to stop talking or stop being annoying and he wasn't there to yell at France about sexual harassment. He wasn't there to brighten my day now it was just a boring day with nothing there to make it better. As I continued staring at englands seat I felt someone doing the same thing. At first I thought it was France but as I looked up I found it was Russia. He was smiling and staring at englands spot, almost as if he knew something about England not being here that nobody else knew.

I glared at Russia throughout the meeting waiting for it to end so I could confront him about what he was doing staring at englands spot. Finally Germany finished up with what he was talking about and the meeting was dismissed. I quickly got up and walked after Russia. I grabbed his arm before he fled out the door.

" Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Russia turned and stared at me. he was still smiling and the smile just seemed to grow as he began to speak.

" Back to my country, DA"

I stared at Russia not convinced one bit. I smiled at him before finally speaking.

" Why are you in such a hurry to get back I mean most countries stay in a hotel for the night but you just wanna leave so quick. How come that is my communist friend."

Russia didn't even react to what I said like I thought he would. Instead he answered right away.

" Thats because I have work to be doing and I don't have it with me so I need to get home so I can finish it right away, DA."

I glared at Russia and quickly changed the subject to the real matter at hand.

" Why were you staring at englands spot throughout the meeting."

Russia's smiled faded a little but remained. He seemed to hesitate before answering this time which was very suspicious to me.

" I was just wondering why England was not here today that's all, DA."

I continued to glare at Russia. The story would fly with me if it had been any other nation telling me it but since its him I didn't believe it. I could tell Russia was hiding something and I was going to figure out what.

" So Russia this is really random but can I go with you back to your house. Its been forever since Ive visited your home. I wont bother you while you work Ill be so quiet you wont even notice im there."

Russia's smile fully dropped and he yelled his answer which I already saw coming.

" NO!"

I frowned at Russia but then smiled. yep he was definitely hiding something and one way or another I was going to figure it out even if I had to sneak around and break some rules. I shrugged and put my hands up in a defending matter.

" Dude chill you didn't have to yell it a simple no would have worked. I get that you don't want me to come over so I guess I'll see you at the next meeting... That one im sure England will make."

I smiled as I noticed Russia wince at the last part about England. That reaction was all i needed now im completely convinced that Russia had something to do with englands absence. England wasn't on vacation right now and if Russia does have anything to do with him disappearing then hes living through hell. I clenched my fist as I watched Russia leave the room. I pulled out my phone and called in a flight to Russia. Once my flight time was set I made my way out of the meeting room, down the hall, and out of the building. I walked over to my car that was parked in front. I got in and began driving to the airport. Russia's going to be in for a surprise... well if he ever figures out im heading to his place, which if im lucky he wont.

Finally I pulled up to the airport and soon enough I was on my flight. I looked out the window and smiled to myself. Don't worry England Ill find you and save you.

Sorry this chapter wasn't that interesting but I promise the next one will be. Well I wonder If America will save England, just going to have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the fourth chapter sorry it took so long got caught up with school work.

(Americas pov)

I couldn't seem to relax in my seat. Everything seemed to leave my mind everything except thoughts of England. I was so focused on him, I hadn't even realized the plane had taken off. I watched as New York grew smaller as the plane flew higher and further away. I sighed feeling empty and by empty I don't mean hungry. I was missing England, I couldn't really figure out why I was missing him so much but I did now that it was eating away at me. It seems to me that I couldn't stop thinking about England. Even before his disappearance Ive felt a yearning toward him. I always wanted to be close to him, to be able to make him smile. I tried to always make him laugh by making a fool of myself. Most of the time it work, while other times he grew annoyed with me and called me an idiot. I didn't mind being called an idiot though but only since it was England who had called me one. I don't really get it though, why did I feel this way toward England. One time I told Canada about how I was feeling around England. He wasn't very useful though he just went on and on about me being in love with England... Wait now that I think about it like this could that be possible. Could that really be what was going on with me. Am I in love with England?

(Russia's pov)

As my plane landed I smiled. I quickly got off and collected my luggage. Once I had all my stuff, I rushed out of the airport and over to a car that was waiting for me. I jumped into the car and told the driver to drive fast. I looked out the window and smiled at the airport. As I continued to watch the airport disappear into the background my phone rang. I pulled it out and answered it.

" Hello."

I was wondering who was calling but that changed when I heard the familiar voice of a woman speak.

" Hello Ivan, your suspicion was correct. Alfred Jones boarded a plane headed to Russia about three hours ago."

I smiled hearing the news. I already knew he would try to follow me to my country but I really didn't believe he would jump on a plane so quickly.

" Well that's great to hear I would like for you to have a welcoming party for when he arrives. Just make sure after you welcome him you bring him to my home immediately."

After the girl agreed to what i said I hung up. I laughed thinking about how stupid America was. Did he really think just by coming to my country he would be able to save his precious England. Well hes very foolish for even thinking he would be able to. He shall suffer just as he had made me suffer. I laid my head back on the seat and waited for the car ride to be over so I could go and take my anger out on my favorite punching bag.

Soon enough the car came to a stop. I got out and grabbed my stuff. I walked into the large, empty, and lonely mansion I called home. I threw my bags by the stairs and made my way to the basement. I unlocked the door and began my venture down the flight of stairs. Once I got to the bottom I opened the door leading into England's prison. I smiled at him as he looked up. Fear and disgust was evident in his eyes.

" Don't look at me with such disgust I mean your the one chained to my wall naked. You have lost your dignity, your respect, and all of your clothes."

I smiled and laughed a little at the last part of my sentence. I thought it was funny but England on the other hand found no humor in it. He glared at me his eyes filled with hate. I couldn't help but laugh at his look.

" Your a very sad sight. You have nothing to be fighting for. You need to just get over the fact that you have nothing left. I'm getting tired of your hate filled looks. Its like your trying to threaten me but that would be pointless mostly since you cant do anything. It also pisses me off that you probably think deep down that you have some hope left and that maybe just maybe someone will save you. No ones going to save you."

I was no longer smiling but instead frowning. I was glaring at England anger filling my mind. England looked at me shocked by my change of words and attitude. I grew even more angry. I slapped England across the face hard enough to leave a mark. As I looked at England's face I could see tears form in the corners of his eyes. I turned around and walked to the other side if the room. I picked up my favorite leather whip. Aww I had such good times beating the Baltic's with it. I smiled and turned back toward England. His face filled with more fear as I began to walk back to him. Once I was in front of England again I lifted his face and stared him in the eyes.

" I wont beat you to much today since I have somewhere to be soon."

I lifted the whip and brought it down on England. Hearing the whip as it made contact with his skin was enjoyable. Almost as enjoyable as the sound of him screaming. I brought the whip down on him over and over. I finally stopped when I noticed he was on the verge of losing consciousness. I leaned forward my lips almost touching England's ear and whispered.

" Your hero worried about you today. He even interrogated me when I stared at your spot. The idiot even went as far as to say you would be at the next world meeting. To bad that's not going to happen."

As I pulled away I could see the shock on England's face. I laughed and made my way to the door. I left the room and headed upstairs to get ready for my confrontation with America.

( England's pov)

Did I hear him right. Did he say America was worried about me. No that cant be he wouldn't why would he be worried about me. No Russia's lying he has to be, this must me some kind of sick joke. Why would America be worried, I was one hundred percent sure he wouldn't even notice my absence. I felt my heart tighten in my chest. This wasn't good, I was crying again. I was confused so many different feelings were building up. I didn't know whether or not to believe Russia's words but if it was true did that mean America might come and save me. I almost felt hopeful again thinking about America coming to save me. As all these thoughts went on in my head I began to feel tired. Finally the beating was getting to me and I felt horrible once again. I could feel my new wounds sting and the fresh blood slid down my body. The feeling was sickening and I wanted nothing more at this moment to fall asleep. Lucky for me it didn't take long before my eyes closed shut and I drifted off to sleep.

( Americas pov)

I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by a flight attendant. I got up and walked off the plane. I made my way into the airport. Since I hadn't brought anything I passed right by the luggage area and started making my way toward the door. Before I could get to the door someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I looked at the person recognizing her as one of Russia's subordinates. shit this wasn't good at all. She smiled at me behind her stood two men in big jackets. There hands were in their pockets and I knew immediately that was probably because they had a guns in them. They were probably ready to shot me in case I tried to run off. Before I could examine the two men further, my attention was brought back to the woman as she began to speak.

" Mr. Braginski told me to come and welcome you to his country. I was given orders to bring you to his home so you two could speak to one another on a certain matter that has popped up between you two. He told me to tell you not to worry that this was going be a very civil meeting."

I stared at the girl then back at the guys behind her. This was a trap there was no way I was going to go to Russia's on civil matters. Russia wasn't a civil person he was one who spoke threw violence instead of words. I turned my attention to the door, wondering if there was anyway for me to get out of here without getting shot. As I began thinking of ways to escape the woman spoke again.

" Mr. Braginski also told me to bring you back to his house no matter what. Even if I had to use force, which I'm not afraid to use. Also which I'm guessing you have already figured out the two men behind me are ready to shot you at any moment that you try to run away and resit coming with me. I suggest you make this easy in both of us and come with me. I really don't feel like causing a scene in an airport."

I glared at the woman. Dammit this was just great I was screwed. I sighed knowing there was no way that I was escaping.

" Fine I'll go with you."

The woman seemed to be pleased with my answer. She began walking out of the airport and over to a black sedan parked outside. I followed her and got into the backseat. The two men got in on both sides of me. So in other words I was trapped between then. The woman had gotten into the front seat. She turned toward the driver and told him to drive, Or at least that what I think she said I wasn't completely sure since she spoke it in Russian. I sighed again realizing how much danger I was in right now heading to Russia's house. I looked over at the woman in the front seat. She was dialing a number on her phone. Soon enough she started speaking to someone. I couldn't understand much of what she was saying since I didn't understand much Russian. All I understood was mine and Russia's name being mentioned. As she finished her phone call I caught one last name. One that would be hard to not catch in my situation. I heard her mention England's name. I instantly froze and wished that I knew Russian. What did she say. Wait doesn't that mean that I was right. That Russia had England somewhere locked up or something along those lines. I mean why else would one of his subordinates say England's name over the phone. I smiled this was good now I knew I was on the right track on finding England. I continued smiling throughout the whole car ride.

Finally the car came to a stop. I turned and looked out the window. Russia's mansion was like how I remembered it big, white, and it still gave off the creepy feel. The two men got out of the car. I followed them out of the car. The woman walked up to the door and opened it. As she walked in the two men shoved me forward signaling me to follow her. I sighed and did what they wanted. I followed the woman into the house and up a flight of stairs. Finally the woman stopped in front of a large set of doors. She opened the doors and walked in, I followed her in. I looked around the room and finally my eyes settled on looking into the violet eyes of Russia who was sitting at a desk across from me.

" Mr. Braginski Ive brought you Mr. Jones like you requested."

I continued staring at Russia, he was smiling. It was pissing me off mostly since he was smiling at me. He finally turned toward the woman.

" You did a good job. You may leave now."

I watched as the woman nodded her head and left the room. I turned my gaze back to Russia who was smiling at me again.

" Why don't you take a seat America."

I stared at the chairs in front of Russia's desk. I didn't feel like sitting down right now mostly because I didn't know if he did something to it.

" No I'm good I'd rather stand. Ive been sitting all day and England once told me sitting for long periods off time can mess up your back."

I noticed Russia's smile shrink. It wasn't as big as before and I knew the reason for that was because I had mentioned England. Oh silly Commie I know your game I know how to break you. I smiled my usual hero smile that I knew pissed Russia off. His smile completely faded now and I could tell he wasn't very happy.

" Fine stand sit I don't care either way your going to be listening to what I have to say to you right now."

I shrugged now curious of what Russia had to say.

" OK dude just speak already."

I managed to piss Russia off even more with what I said. He was now frowning and glaring at me. I was going to laugh but that stopped when Russia surprised me by laughing instead. I stared at him in complete confusion. He was laughing and smiling once again as if he had heard a funny joke or something. I was going to ask why he was laughing but before I could he spoke.

" Your very funny America."

OK even more confusion.

" You actually came to my country in search of England. You see though that isn't the funny part the funny part is that you don't even now how close to the truth you are."

I looked at Russia my jaw dropped. I balled my hands into fist. I slammed my fist into Russia's desk and glared at him.

" You son of a bitch. You do have him don't you. I know you do, he somewhere in you house isn't he."

Russia look at me calmly and spoke up his voice sounded dark.

" Well you might be right about him being here but I wont tell you. I will ask you this though, How do you know that I haven't killed him yet. For all you know he could be buried somewhere his body frozen in the cold snow."

My eyes widened and I snapped. I lunged over the desk tackling Russia. I sent me and him tumbling backwards as his chair fell. As we hit the ground I punched Russia hard in the face. Blood dripped from his nose. He looked up at me and evil aura surrounded him and before I knew it I was sent flying backward as he hit me hard across the face. His fist hit me hard I could here a faint crack but was unsure if it was from my nose or his fist. I wiped the blood from my face and got to my feet. Russia did the same. We both glared at one another, the want to kill was evident in both our eyes. Before I could make a move Russia was already charging at me. He slammed into me sending me crashing into the wall. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and slammed my head into the wall over and over. I could see a demented smile on his face. Russia stopped slamming my head into the wall and turned me to face him. He had a gun in his hand. He lifted the gun up and pointed it to my chest close to my heart. He was laughing again.

" Why?"

That was all I could choke out. His smile faded and he hit me again.

" Why Why because you took it all away from me. Because you ruined my life so now Ive made it my job to ruin yours."

~Well I hope you liked this new chapter sorry again for the late update. The next chapter will have more action, drama, and maybe even a character death who knows. just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

Well finally the fifth chapter. Hope you all enjoy~

* * *

( America's pov)

Wait what? What is he talking about ruining his life. I don't remember doing anything along thoughs lines. I never did anything to him that would be bad enough for him to flip out like this.

" What the fuck are you talking about I didn't do shit to you."

I glared at Russia, he was glaring right back at me. I could feel the gun being jabbed harder against my chest. I didn't react to the gun, instead I just continued to glare at Russia waiting for his stupid explanation to all this.

" Yeah you did, you fucked everything up. You ruined my life breaking it up piece by piece until I had nothing left. You even had to go further and rub your stupid happy life in my face afterwards. You might be to stupid to have comprehended what you did but it doesn't change the fact that you did it. Ill let you think about it for a minute and see if you can figure it out."

I frowned still not knowing what he was talking about. I didn't do anything to break his life apart. Why couldn't I think of what he was talking about. This wasn't making any sense at all. I looked at Russia blankly, he grew angry with my silence.

" I'm taking the fact that your looking at me blankly as a sign that you have no clue what you did. Well don't worry I'll explain everything to you. To start off the first thing you did to me that was horrible was you brought hope to the Baltic's. You just had to ruin my happiness by coming and shining light on their dark miserable lives. I had complete control over them. They were mine to command and beat whenever I wanted but no you just wouldn't let that happen would you. So instead you went and started out with Lithuania. You went and took him from me and had him for yourself. Eventually I got him back but only for a short time. Since you see the Baltic's got there freedom from me. I know I cant fully blame you for their freedom since part of it was my own fault for letting them slip from my grasp."

I looked at Russia in complete and total shock and confusion.

" What the fuck! that's a hella stupid reason to do what your doing. Its reall..."

Before I could finish Russia started laughing interrupted me.

" I hope you understand that's not the only thing that ruined my life that's just half of it. The other half was the most important to me. China, that's all I have to say and I'm pretty sure you'll already know what I'm talking about. When the Baltic's left I had nothing but then someone came and made everything better. That someone was China, He came along and healed my wounded heart. Slowly I was forgetting all about the loneliness in my heart. I was feeling better, I was finally feeling happy for once in a very long time. Alas though I guess all good things for me had to end. I can still remember the day China came to my house. His eyes were swollen and red for crying. I reached out to comfort him but he flinched away from me. He looked at me with hate and sadness, at that moment I knew what was happening. I opened my mouth to try and talk but before I could China spoke. He only said a few words but they still destroyed me. He told he that he hated me and that he couldn't be with someone who lied and cheated on him behind his back. I couldn't understand what he was talking about until he mentioned something. He mentioned you, he said you told him all about me cheating and lying. That was all lies I never once cheated or lied to China but yet I couldn't explain that to him because he turned and left. He just left and never talked to me since. After that happened I lost it. I wanted to kill everyone and destroy everything, but then it hit me. I didn't wanna kill just anyone I wanted to kill you, but before I killed you I decided to destroy everything you cared about. I started out with watching you to try and figure out what was so precious to you that you would die without. That when I finally figured it out, your precious item was England. After figuring that out I went to visit England. There wasn't much talking more violence and screaming. Eventually I knocked England out and got him back to my country. You see you were right all along about me having England. Don't worry though hes still alive for now, I was going to allow you to see him one more time before I kill him."

My jaw was dropped and my eyes were wide. All of this was to much to take in but somehow I did. The china part brought back the memory. I did tell china all that to get back at Russia. I didn't realize that china had left Russia believing what I told him. I didn't mean for that to have happened. China was just supposed to shun Russia or hit him or ban him from sex or something. He wasn't supposed to leave him, Dammit I'm an idiot... I felt my chest tighten when I thought about England. He was in this situation because of me. He was beaten and brought to this horrible place because I went and said something stupid. My god England was going to be killed and it was all my fault. No I could I wouldn't let that happen. I'm the hero I'll be damned if I let someone kill me or England.

" Your stupid you know that. Very very very stupid if you truly believe I'll let you take him from me. I'm going to save England and go back to my country. Don't get me wrong though I feel bad that China left you. I'm mostly sorry because im the reason for him leaving you. I hope though that you will understand that I didn't mean for china to break up with you. I only wanted him to be mad at you and yell at you a little. My intentions were pure not evil like you thought they were."

Russia glared at my and raised the gun up. He hit me across the face with it hard. I cursed it hurt and I could taste blood in my mouth. I turned and looked back at Russia. He was frowning. As I looked into his eyes I smiled. His eyes were filled with the intent to kill. I knew it wouldn't be long before he would try to hurt me. I was right, he pulled back his hand again and swung it at me. I ducked real fast dropping to the floor. Once I was on the floor I kicked Russia's legs. Russia wasn't expecting it and fell to the floor with a thud. I took this opportunity to snatch the gun from him. I got up and pointed it at him. He was smiling at me, it was almost as if he was telling me to shoot him. I held the gun steady in hand far enough away from Russia so he couldn't try to knock it away from me.

" Wheres England."

Russia just laughed at my question he didn't realize how serious I was being. I glared and this tell yelled at him in a more demanding manner.

" WHERE THE HELL IS ENGLAND!"

Russia stopped laughing but instead just smiled at me. Oh how I wanted to shoot him right now but I needed to find England. I opened my mouth to ask him again but before I could Russia finally spoke up.

" I'll tell you where he is because I know you wont escape with him. Hes in my basement, the third door on the left wall. The keys are hanging by the door in the kitchen."

I felt like Russia was lying but knowing him it was probably the truth. I couldn't help but feel that there might be a trap waiting for me. I pointed the gun at Russia's leg and fired. Russia's eyes widened and his hands flew to his wound. I could hear him cursing as I turned and walked out of the room. As I made my way down the hall I could still hear Russia. He was yelling something in Russian. I sighed and continued my way down the hall and flight of stairs at the end of it. As I finally entered the kitchen I found the keys where Russia had said they were. I took them off the wall and made my way to the basement. Once I was at the bottom I walked around till I found the door Russia had described. I took in a deep breathe and unlocked it. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. As the door opened completely my eyes widened. For there chained to the wall completely naked and covered in wounds was England.

" ENGLAND!"

I began running toward England. As I reached his body I almost gagged. England had dried blood covering his body and he smelled like death. I panicked and began to shake him. When England didn't react to me shaking him I went further and slapped him a couple times. I sighed in relief as I heard a groan from England and his eyes slowly opened. As his eyes opened I smiled at him.

" Hey England I'm here to save you."

As I said that England began to shake his head violently.

" No no this isn't happening your not really here. Your a dream there's no way this is real. I know your fake so go away get out of here."

My heart broke as England continued to deny I was real. I reached out my hand to touch his face but before I could he flinched away. There was tears now running down England's cheeks.

" England why, why don't you believe im really here."

I stared at England his eyes opened and he stared back at me. His beautiful emerald green eyes were so dull and the white surrounding the iris was blood shot. I felt like crying but didn't instead I waited for my answer.

" Because you hate me. I know your not real because the real America hates me. He wouldn't even have noticed I was gone. I bet your some sick actor who Russia hired to fuck with me. To make me even more miserable than I already am. Your not the re..."

Before england could finish I pressed my lips against his. At first England tried to move away but he quickly melted into the kiss. I pulled away and placed my hand on his cheek.

" I have never hated you England. I have always cared about you. even after all that we had put each other through I still care about you. I'm not some dumb ass who Russia hired I'm the real America. England never ever say I hate you because after a lot of thinking on the god damn plane trip here I realized I love you."

The words I spoke shocked England hell they even shocked me. I sighed well at least now I don't have to deny my feelings anymore. I looked at England who was crying again.

" Why are you crying now did you not listen to what I just said to you."

England looked at me a smile had graced his lips. I couldn't help but feel confused.

" You git I'm crying because what you said made me happy."

I smiled and laughed a little. I then remembered that England was chained to the wall. I pulled out the keys and flipped through them. Finally I found the right one and unlocked the chains. Once England was unchained he fell to his knees. I bent down worried, his legs were probably weak for not being used. I reached forward to help England up. As I did the sound of a gun being fired filled the room. I looked down when pain surged through me. there was blood staining my shirt. I looked back as I fell forward. The last thing I saw before I passed was Russia holding a gun smiling.

(England's pov)

my eyes widened as blood splattered on me and America fell to the floor. I looked at Americas body and screamed. I shook him over and over.

" America America get up please don't leave me."

I looked up from America when I heard laughing. It was Russia who was laughing. He was standing in the doorway a gun in his hands. I glared at Russia as he began to approach me and America. I pulled Americas to me and held onto him. As Russia approached me and America he began speaking.

" Such a pathetic scene. The great and mighty hero dieing in the arms of his now proclaimed lover. I told him I was going to destroy him and everything he loved. I guess he just never believed me and for that he will die. All the while you get to watch him leave you forever."

I looked down at America and began to cry. No this couldn't happen he cant die. He cant die hes a nation, hes the hero. He was supposed to save me. I looked up again when I heard the click of the gun being set to fire. Russia's gun was pointed at me.

" No need to cry England since you will join him soon."

I closed my eyes as Russia finger moved on the trigger. Goodbye cruel world... good bye America. The sound of the gun firing went off but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and was shocked. Russia was on his knees holding his chest. Blood covered his hands. Russia had been shot, but who could have shot him. I looked passed Russia and gasped.

" What what r u doing here?"

* * *

well that's the fifth chapter sorry kind of left you all hanging on it. Sorry this chapter was kind of rushed I hope the next ones better~


	6. Chapter 6

Well this took longer than I thought it would but I finally finished it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

(England's Pov)

I looked at the Nation in the doorway. I was surprised beyond belief still not understanding why they were there. I waited for the Nation to answer me. Before the nation answered me he walked over to Russia who was on still on the floor and pointed the gun down at him. He then looked over at me and frowned.

" I'm sorry I haven't answered you yet but I just wanted to make sure Russia didn't think just because I wasn't pointing my gun at him that he could get up. To answer your question I'm here to save you. I cant take all the credit though since some others came to help to."

I stared at France when he finished what he said. I would have never thought that he would come to save me. Well I never thought anyone would come to help me but I was proved wrong when America came. Oh god I almost forgot about America. I looked down at him he was pale already and I couldn't help but panic. France looked over at me when he noticed me panicking and walked over to me. I looked up at him fresh tears streaming down my face.

" Angelterre don't cry he will be okay trust me. We will get him to a doctor as soon as we can but first we need to get ourselves out of here."

I stared at France for once I didn't feel any hate toward him. Instead I was glad to hear what he said. It was like a ray of hope to him. I was going to speak but before I could someone ran into the room. Me and France looked over to see that it was China.

" Aiyah come on France hurry up it wont be long before more guards come to help Russia. Japan and Germany cant hold all them back their getting tired."

My eyes widened. Germany, China, and Japan all came to save me. I felt more tears drip down my face. So many people cared about me yet I kept telling myself that nobody would notice that I was gone. I looked up when I felt someones hand on my shoulder. It was France he was smiling down at me.

" You can cry when we are out of here but right now we need to go."

I nodded and was about to get up but stopped when I remembered I wasn't wearing any clothes. I quickly got back on my knees and covered my body with my hands. I looked up at France my face a shade of red.

" Um could I borrow something to wear."

France chuckled and took off his jacket. He handed it to me and I quickly put it on. Thank god that it was big on me so it covered areas that needed to be. I got up and looked down at Americas bleeding and unconscious body. I was going to bend down to pick him up but before I could France took over. He picked America up and placed him over his shoulder. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the door. I looked back over at Russia, panic over took me when I noticed him getting up. Before I could say anything about Russia getting up a gun sounded. Russia fell to the ground again with an agonizing yell. I turned to see who had shot him to find it was china. He had a sad look on his face. He turned away and started to head down the hall. France followed after China. I took one last look at Russia before I was pulled completely out of the room.

I followed France allowing myself to be pulled along behind him. I tried to keep up the best I could but I was still so tired mentally and physically. I began to slow down and I knew France had noticed. He slowed to my pace so I could keep up. Eventually though my legs began to give out. Before I could hit the floor France caught me. He was looking at me worried and I could she a hint of anger in his eyes. The anger was probably toward Russia for doing what he did to me. I smiled at France thinking about the fact that for once in our lives we weren't fighting with each other but instead he was taking care of me. I could feel my body being lifted up. France was now carrying me in his arm like I weighed nothing. Truth be told though right now I bet I didn't weigh anything. I sighed feeling bad that not only did France have to carry America but also myself. I wanted to tell France to let me down but before I could a loud crash sounded from up the stairs. France quickly rushed up the stairs following after China. Once we were up stairs I gasped. There were bodies scattered around the kitchen and Germany was fighting somebody. I looked at the scene with fear of the man winning. I was wrong though it didn't take long before Germany punched the guy knocking him out. Germany turned toward us. He looked tired and had bloody dripping down a fresh wound on his face.

" Vat took you so long we need to get out of here already. We don't have much time before more of these idiots come."

France nodded his head and looked over at China. China was looking down the flight of stairs. His face was filled with sorrow and his gaze seemed distant. Germany walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. China sighed and nodded his head as if Germany had told him they had to get going. We all made our way out of the kitchen and toward the front door but before we could get through it japan came rushing in. He slammed the door and locked it. This was the first time I had seen Japan look so fearful. Germany's eyes widened and I could hear him curse.

" There already here aren't they."

Japan nodded his head and made his way over to us. He looked at Germany with a look that seemed to say something. Germany nodded his head sighing. He turned toward me and France.

" You two need to get upstairs and find a place to hid. Me, China, and Japan will stay here and fight. We will call you when we can finally get out of here."

I opened my mouth to protest but before I could I was silenced by France. He shook his head for me to stop. I sighed not wanting to be silent. I didn't want the three nations to risk their lives anymore but I knew know that no matter what I would say they wouldn't listen. France sighed and began to carry me and America up stairs. I looked over his shoulder and watched as the three nations got ready to fight. I could tell they were all tired and I could only pray that they would all be alright. I took once last look at them before France finally got to the top of the stairs. He rushed down the hall and ran into the room at the end of it. Once we were in the room, He put me and America down on the bed. He turned around and locked the door. The then moved a dresser in front of the door for extra protection. I turned my attention away from France and over to America. I crawled over to him. He was still breathing but it was slow and shallow. I felt myself crying again. I couldn't understand how I still had tears left. I gripped onto Americas jacket wishing so bad to hear his voice tell me it was going to be everything would be fine that the hero would save the day.

I knew it wasn't going to happen though. I knew I was waiting for something impossible. He wasn't going to save the day like he had said while they were down in the basement. I felt more tears fall from my eyes. I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. As I did I felt France wrap his arms around me. He rubbed my back soothingly. I turned and buried my face into his chest. I was now crying loudly. I was letting it all out, all the vent up sadness. My screams with being muffled my Frances shirt and I was glad for that. The last thing I needed was to give away where we were hiding.

" Shh its ok Angleterre everything will be fine. We will get out of here in no time. Amerique will be fine and so will the others they are tough."

I found Frances words comforting and soon enough I had stopped crying. Even though I had stopped crying France continued to hold me. I smiled and pushed France away.

" I'm ok now frog you don't need to hold me anymore."

France laughed and let go of me. I could tell he was glad to see me back to my normal self. I smiled lightly but the smile faded when I heard gun shots and a lot of them followed by screams and cursing. Without thinking I grabbed onto France and clung to him. I could feel him rubbing my back like he did before. I began to shake and I felt like everyone down stairs were losing this battle. France however thought the opposite of me.

" Don't worry they must be winning. I haven't heard anyone make their way up the stairs which means that the others are fine. No need to worry like this everything is going to end up alright its just a matter of time before they wi..."

France never finished his sentence. Instead he went completely quiet. I was going to speak but before I could he clasped his hand over my mouth. He looked as if he was listening to something and sure enough he was. I could hear the sound of footsteps heading down the hallway. My eyes widened and I could feel my heart pound against my chest. This couldn't be happening no this wasn't supposed to be happening. I began to panic and my breathing grew unsteady. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. It was completely quiet for a moment before banging came from the door. I yelped and held onto France as if my life depended on it. He picked me up and grabbed America. He carried us to a closet across the room and placed us in it.

" Stay in here and don't leave no matter what and don't make any noise."

Before I could try and stop France he shut the door. I could hear him walk across the room. It was quiet for another moment the banging ceased. I was going to breathe a breath of relief but before I could there was a loud crash and I knew at that moment the door had been broken down. I could only pray that France would be okay and that the person was just some weak human guard. My praying was useless for the person began to speak and I knew exactly who it was. The person was none other than Russia. When I heard Russia begin to speak I could only think that it was all over now.

" You thought you would get away didn't you. Well sorry to burst your bubble but no one gets away from me alive. I'm not letting you take England and America away from me. I'm haven't gotten my revenge yet. I suggest you tell me where you hid the two of them or else Ill force the information out of you."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. France wouldn't tell him would he. No there was no way he would do that not after going to the trouble to even protect and hide them. I pressed my ear against the door so I could hear the conversation better. This time France began to speak.

" Non Russia I will not allow you to hurt them anymore. I refuse to tell you where they are even if you threaten and torture me I still wont give them to you."

I bit my lip feeling tears in my eyes. France was doing all this for him and America he now regretted all the times he had said he hated the nation.

" Your digging your own grave France and you know it. Here how about this you give me America and England and Ill let you and your other friends leave here alive."

I felt my body tense at the proposition. I knew France wouldn't go along with it but it still hurt to think he might.

" Did you not hear me before I wont give them to you. I'm not leaving here without them with me and I do plan on leaving here whether you try to stop me or not."

I smiled slightly at hearing that but my smile quickly faded into a frown when I heard the sound of a gun being reloaded. I felt my heart pounding against my chest faster than before. I tried to hear what they were saying.

" Your going to regret not telling me France. I guess your going to have to suffer for it."

I gasped when a gun was fired. I wished so badly that it was Frances but it wasn't. I knew it was Russia's because I heard France yelp in pain as the bullet hit somewhere on his body. No I didn't want this to happen I didn't want anyone getting hurt anymore. Without thinking I left the safety of the closet and ran over to where France was on the floor. His shoulder was bleeding. I ran and stood in front of him using myself as a shield against Russia's attacks. I ignored France as he yelled at me. I looked over at Russia who was smiling at me. I stood my ground and glared at him. Even though I was trying to look tough and stand my ground my legs were shaking and my hands felt sweaty. I was scared beyond belief. I didn't want to die and that is exactly what I thought was going to happen. I thought Russia was going to kill me but right now I didn't care as long as America and France lived. My eyes widened when Russia lifted his hand and pointed the gun at me. He was laughing all while I could only think the worst was to come. I forced myself to stay where I was. Russia placed his finger on the trigger and pulled it. My eyes widened and pain surged through me. I had been shot before in my life but this was just unbearable. I felt myself fall backwards. Before I could hit the floor though France caught me. I could hear him yelling practically screaming at Russia. Even though my vision had blurred I could make out something in Frances hand. It was a gun. I could hear it being fired over and over at Russia. Eventually the sounds faded and everything blurred together. The last thing I could remember seeing before I passed out was France staring down at me worried. I smiled since that meant France had won and Russia was down for good right now. I finally lost consciousness.

(Third person pov)

Once England had passed out France shook him. He screamed for Germany, Japan, and China to come quickly. The three had heard France and rushed up the stairs. Once they saw what had happened they were shocked and worried. Japan ran over to England and felt for a pulse there was one but it was very light. China had gone to the open closet and retrieved America. He was in bad condition to. Both England and America needed medical treatment asap. Germany pulled out his cellphone and called for a helicopter. After Germany had called for the helicopter, him and the other nations made their way out of the house. Soon enough a helicopter landed and everyone got on. The helicopter took the nations to a hospital outside of Russia. America and England were both taken into immediate care. Their wounds were cared for and their conditions were stabilized. Germany had to return to his country since Italy had called him about something urgent. He had said his goodbyes to the other nations left. Japan and China also had to leave back to their countries leaving France by himself with the two unconscious nations. France was definitely not going to leave. He had to stay and make sure England was going to be ok. He was also told by the the doctors to stay so they can make sure his bullet wound would be okay.

France sighed and sat on a chair next to England's bed. Eventually Sleep over took the exhausted nation. An hour after France had fallen asleep England began to wake up.

(England's pov)

I opened my eyes but closed them right away. The light was to bright for me, for a moment I actually thought I was dead. I opened my eyes again but this time slower letting them adjust. Once they were fully open and adjusted I gasped. I was in the hospital. The didn't even remember being brought here. I actually don't remember much other than passing out after I had gotten shot. I looked over to see France. He was sitting on a chair next to my bed. I smiled lightly and told myself to remember to thank him when he woke up. I then looked over and noticed on the other side of the room laid America in a different bed. He looked better than he did last time I had seen him. I smiled happy that we were safe away from Russia. I was glad that it was all over. I knew that after this America would be on red alert when Russia was around. I knew him and France wouldn't let me get taken away again. I laid my head back down on the hard hospital pillow and closed my eyes. I fell asleep and for once in a long time it was nice and peaceful.

~ Three weeks later at the next world meeting~

" America you git put me down this instant I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

I yelled at America who was currently carrying me into the meeting room. Instead of putting me down he just laughed. I glared at America and sighed. America smiled and began to speak.

" Aw come on babe your still recovering so you should just let me take care of you like this and anyway everyone already knows where together so there's no reason for to be embarrassed."

I rolled my eyes and lightly punched America in the chest. He just laughed about it and made a comment about me being childish. I smiled but soon that smile faded when I heard someone clearing their throat. Me and America both turned our heads to find it was France. He was smiling standing in the doorway. I blushed and pushed away from America. This caused him to put me down. France smiled and walked into the room.

" Its so nice to see you to together like this. I'm assuming your wounds are not bothering you."

Me and America nodded.

" My wounds are pretty much healed but Iggy's still need sometime. He does have a lot of them and it doesn't help that were rough in bed."

My face turned red at Americas last comment. I punched his shoulder causing him and France to laugh.

" You git you cant just talk about our personal life like that to other people especially the Frog."

America rolled his eyes and continued to laugh. I turned to glared at France who was also laughing.

" What are you laughing at frog."

France stopped laughing and shrugged. He looked at me as if he was innocent. I glared at him but then smiled. I started laughing. Once I started laughing America and France stared at me surprised. It had been awhile since I had been so open with my happiness. Eventually we stopped laughing when the other nations started to arrive. Everyone took their seat and we noticed that Russia was not here and instead taking his place was his sister Ukraine. I was relieved to know that he wasn't here but I still felt like that the next meeting he would attend he would try to hurt me again. I tensed at the thought but was soothed when America gently rubbed my back.

" Don't worry England if he ever tries to hurt you again. I wont hesitate to hurt him. Actually I wont even give him the chance to ever touch you again."

I smiled feeling realized. I leaned up and kissed America on the cheek. I whispered a thank you to him and turned my attention back to the meeting. For once I was actually glad to listen to Germany's yelling and Americas obnoxious speech about heroes. I felt like I was finally safe.

Well that was the end. It seems kind of rushed but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
